


just trust in good time (no matter how long it takes)

by b99xperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Pregnancy, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, nov 19th kinda got away from me a little, obviously, rated m just as caution, trying to induce labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: "You're supposed to wait nine months to meet your baby and we've waited that. We've waited extra now, I just want to meet our baby."Jake's smirk becomes a grin as Amy mentions the baby as theirs. It was theirs. Their tiny creation after months of heartbreak and disappointment. He nods, the smile refusing to leave his face. "Then let's do it then," he grins, "Let's get this baby out."(Amy's past-due and they decide to take matters into their own hands)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	just trust in good time (no matter how long it takes)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!
> 
> 1) This is rated m just as a caution, I don't want people yelling at me for not putting it but there is nothing graphic in here. November 19th (it will make more sense when you get on to the story) got a little away from me so you can skip that if you really aren't comfortable reading anything remotely smutty but there is not sex written in this, I'm still not a hundred percent comfortable myself writing it, taking off of the clothes is as far as I can go, so that is what is written - that's all! 
> 
> 2) This is connected to my oneshot collection that I have on my page too, it just felt too off place on there so I've put it as a separate story instead, also because of the rating it didn't really belong on there anyway. 
> 
> 3) If you would wish to read Nov 21st, as I have written it in full, it is in my oneshot collection under the chapter name "picking the name"
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> title from 'you can't hurry love' by Phil Collins

**Nov 14th, 2020 (40wks, 3d)**

As Jake walks past the finished nursery on his way back through to bed, he can't help but stop at the doorway, lean against the wooden frame and smile at the decoration. It looked perfect, the crib and rocking chair in the exact place and angle Amy had requested with the changing table in perfect stride length from both objects, it was kinda hard to believe that Rosa was able to pull it all off in less than a week; although it didn't prove to have been necessary to rush given the fact that Amy was now overdue - three days to be exact, or seventy-two hours (not that he was counting or anything).

He was just ready to meet this kid as he had been for the last nine, ten months whichever it was, and he knows Amy's just as desperate as he is to meet their son too. She deserves to meet him too, more than anything; She battled the over-the-top and unpredictable emotions for weeks, then it changed to a constant state of nausea and throwing up and being able to smell the things that set her stomach off from a mile away (which led to the three-week ban of coffee inside the apartment from weeks eight to eleven because even being in the same room with someone drinking coffee was vomit-inducing for her) for the entirety of the second half of the first trimester and a good few weeks into the second before it finally wore off and replaced itself with intense cravings for things at any time of day before switching to back pain, swollen ankles, braxton hicks, being unable to sleep and basically every other pregnancy symptom.

No wonder she was going crazy about still being pregnant.

Jake hesitates for a moment, looking into the room that was newly finished before he wanders through to the main bedroom to find Amy sat in bed doing the times crossword puzzle under the warmth of the comforter. The detective smirks to himself as he sees the slight dip in Amy's brows as she concentrates on figuring out the word. He walks around the bed and joins her again, immediately making the slight straight look on her face disappear and a small smile stretches across her face.

"What's the word you're trying to find?" He asks, peering over her shoulder slightly to get a closer look.

She can't help the wider eyes as she looks to him in the corner of her vision. "No offense but I don't think you're the best person to help with a crossword."

The detective tries to look hurt in the direction of his wife but her trademark _can't-deny-it_ face makes him break out in a grin. He shrugs anyway. "I'll give it a try, what's the clue?"

She looks down at the crossword and reads aloud. "It's an eleven letter word and the clue is: return an accusation against someone." She says before looking up to her husband's very confused face.

He pauses for a moment before shrugging lightly. "You lost me at eleven letter word."

Amy smirks subtly before putting her attention on the crossword again as Jake sits back into his pillows and grabs his phone from the nightstand. They're both quiet for a moment before the sergeant lets out a quick celebration noise as she quickly scribbles down the answer.

Jake looks up and smiles. "What was the word?"

"Recriminate." She says as she writes down the last of the word on the paper.

The detective turns his nose up slightly, shaking his head. "I've never heard of it."

Without looking him in the eye, Amy snaps back a response blankly. "That's why I said your not the best person to help with a crossword."

Jake smiles to himself as he turns his attention back to his phone just as he got a text from Charles. The ping echoed through the room, making Amy look up from the crossword too. The detective sighs as he reads the text from his friend. _**Baby peraltiago not here yet? Really taking their time, just like their daddy.** _Before Amy can ask or before Jake can respond back to his friend, another text pings through - the noise ringing around the bedroom again - along with a video link. _**Here's something that might get baby** **here.** _

"What's that?" Amy wonders with slight hesitation after hearing her husband sigh under his breath.

Jake shrugs and puts his phone down. "Charles being overboard again with his weird-ass video links and websites."

Amy shudders subtly at the sheer thought of what kind of video Charles might have sent. The last one was a video of a woman giving birth under the tagline _**Take** **notes!**_

"What this time?" The sergeant asks, already feeling the dread fill her stomach for asking the question.

The detective sighs again. "How to induce labor naturally at home."

Amy immediately spikes an interest. Raising an eyebrow, she places the crossword down on the bedside table and looks to him curiously. "Really? How would you do that?" She asks with slightly widened eyes.

Jake gives a confused look before he picks up his phone, choosing not to question it. He's pretty sure he understands her curiosity in the subject anyway. Rather than watching the video Charles sent, god knows how much would be in there that neither he nor Amy would want to see, he chooses to google the very same question.

Hundreds of results come up but every page the two of them click on, they've all got basically the same content. After so many sites he had lost count, Jake lifts his gaze up from reading the dozenth article about how walking can increase the chances of going into labor. He furrows his eyebrows to his wife's direction. "Are you sure you would be up to trying some of these options?"

She looks up and smiles weakly, nodding her head slowly. "He's past due, Jake, he's fully baked at this point. Do you keep bread in the oven if it's done? No, otherwise it's horrible and burnt."

"Are you implying that if he stays in there any longer he's going to be horrible and burnt?" Jake questions, a small smirk on his face.

The sergeant stares to him blankly for a brief moment before she shakes her head into her hand. "No, that is not what I'm implying, you know what I meant," she mumbles before waiting for a beat before looking back up to her husband with a plea, "You're supposed to wait nine months to meet your baby and we've waited that. We've waited extra now, I just want to meet our baby."

Jake's smirk becomes a grin as Amy mentions the baby as theirs. It was theirs. Their tiny creation after months of heartbreak and disappointment. He nods, the smile refusing to leave his face. "Then let's do it then," he grins, "Let's get this baby out."

* * *

**Nov 15th, 2020 (40wks, 4d)**

Amy smiles as she enters the kitchen to the smell of Jake cooking something over the stove. She walks (more like waddles at this point) over to him and grabs at his shirt, pulling his body away from what he was doing. She grins sheepishly to him and looks up to him with curiosity. "What are you cooking?" She questions.

Jake smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling him as close to him as her large bump would allow. "Well, as many of the websites suggested last night, spicy food is one of the things that might induce labor and I was going to do a big Spanish heritage dish to surprise you but as it turns out the Spanish aren't big fans on spicy food, so instead we're having firecracker chicken because it was the only thing that looked easy to make."

The sergeant smiles widely. "It smells great."

He grins alongside her before pulling away from her embrace and going back to the stove. He nods slightly. "It does smell good but I can't guarantee it will taste good."

She steps on to her toes and places a chaste kiss against his cheek. "I'm sure it will taste just fine." She says with a laugh before going through to the bathroom to relieve the building up pressure on her bladder from the _still_ unborn child.

Just less than twenty minutes later, Jake calls her through from the bedroom, announcing that dinner was ready. She goes out as quickly as she could before joining her husband at the table. She smiles again as the smell coming from the chicken wafts through the air.

When she manages to keep her balance on the seat and somehow push herself in, Jake raises his drink and smiles, Amy copying with the same grin. "Here's to inducing labor with spicy food." He says with a slight chuckle.

Amy laughs and knocks the top of her glass against his. "Here here." She says before taking a bite of the dish.

She tries to hide back the face she is subtly making as the spice from the food overflows in her mouth. "That is spicy." She says quietly, still trying to hide it off.

Jake nods as he puts the fork down and reaches for his drink again. "I think I added too much with this."

It takes them a little longer than it usually does to finish their dinner and the several trips to the kitchen Jake made were necessary in order to fill up their glasses again with something that would be able to wash down the spice that left a sting in both their mouths. In the end, Jake manages most of his but can't finish the last few pieces of stray chopped chicken and clump of rice on the edge of the plate and Amy can only just make do with half of it before she can already start to feel the effects of the spices weighing down on her - but it's not what they were hoping for.

They were hoping it would cause contractions to start, but instead it sets off the all-to-familiar burning sensation in her chest she remembers from earlier on in the pregnancy.

At first it's not that bad and it's manageable, but after an hour or so Jake notices that something isn't right before he asks frantically if she's feeling alright when she almost throws up and although she fights past it and doesn't end up with her head in the bowl of the toilet for what probably would have been the hundredth-and-fourth time in the pregnancy as a whole, Jake still tells her to go lie down.

A few minutes after she does, Jake appears back into the bedroom and places some things down on the bedside table before kneeling down in front of Amy. He gently presses his lips into her hair as he whispers, "I'm sorry."

She looks up curiously. "What do you have to be sorry about?" She wonders, sitting up a little.

He sighs. "I shouldn't have made it so spicy, I just thought that it might make it happen if it was stronger."

Amy can't help but smile a little. "I want this kid out as much as you do, I would have done the same if I thought it would make it happen."

Jake hugs her from the side slightly, stroking her hair as he points out what he had brought in the room moments before. "I brought you some ginger tea and gum because I know that helped last time you got heartburn."

Her grin grew wider as she sat up to sip at the tea - it felt as though that would be the only way to keep it down. "Thank you." She says, her voice a little hoarse.

A beat passes before Jake speaks up again, helping her reach the tea back on to the bedside table. "Well, spicy food is on the list of what didn't work and off the now and forever list I assume."

Amy laughs a little and nods her head, placing a stick of gum in her mouth. "Oh, definitely."

* * *

**Nov 16th, 2020 (40wks, 5d)**

The following morning he's woken up to the noise of his alarm blaring from his phone. He rolls over and aggressively turns off the obnoxious noise and the room falls into sweet silence again. The detective lets himself fall back into the small amount of warmth radiating from his wife's sleeping figure as he wraps his arm over her side and places it on her large bump. He smiles to feel little movements from under the palm of his hand as he rests his chin in the nape of Amy's neck.

He relaxes into the position and begins to drift off into a slumber again before he's ripped back into the open world by his snooze alarm on his phone going off again from the bedside table. Cursing under his breath for hitting the wrong button on the screen, he grabs the phone and angrily turns it off again but before he can drift back into Amy's embrace, she begins to stir awake beside him.

Rather than cuddling up in the warmth from under the comforter, Jake presses gentle morning peppy kisses against her neck and jawline, making her wake up entirely with a smile.

"Good morning Peralta," Amy says tiredly with a grin plastered on her face as she leans into the trail of kisses her husband was leaving up and down her neck, "How come you're so happy this morning."

Jake shrugs slightly, not raising his glance or stopping what he was doing. "I don't know - guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed," he says before his phone pings again from the bedside table, making Jake's smile immediately turn sour, "I'm going to throw that phone out of the window." He says as he moves back on to his side of the bed to read the text from Rosa. _**You need to come in today for something. Don't know what so don't ask. Be here asap.**_

The detective sighs and puts his phone back down on the table and runs his hands through his hair quickly before he sits up and reluctantly rolls out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Amy wonders, pulling the comforter over a little to see if it might warm her up a little.

Jake huffs as he begins looking through the closet. "I need to go in for some reason, Rosa says she doesn't know why but I need to be there as quick as I can."

Amy looks up to her husband sadly before sitting up as quickly as she could with an idea. "Can I come with you?"

The detective pauses for a moment to put his head through the shirt he had pulled from the closet before he nods. "Yeah of course, if you want. The websites said more walking could help with inducing labor so it might get things into gear as well."

She smiles from the bed as she manages to get to her feet on the carpet before she walks over, putting a chaste kiss against his lips. "I'll get ready then."

In the moment they had decided that they could have walked to the precinct rather than drive as it would help a lot more with the possibility of getting things going, however about five minutes into the walk it proved a rather stupid idea. There was a mid-November chill in the air as winter is beginning to set in and the precinct was a lot further than they originally thought. What would usually be about a ten-minute drive becomes a thirty-minute walk and results in Amy being practically out of breath by the time they get there.

Jake jokes as they approach the elevator, pointing over to the stairs instead. "Why don't we take them rather than the elevator, it might help."

She glares to him with a very unamused look. "If you want me to drop dead, sure let's do that." She says before pulling her attention away from her husband and pressing the button to call the elevator.

They ride up in silence and as soon as the doors open Charles turns in his chair from his desk and smiles broadly to them as they step out the metal doors.

The shorter detective jumps up from his chair and approaches them. "There's Brooklyn's power couple and their baby," he says much to Jake and Amy's dismay before he looks his taller friend in the eye, "Have you thought about if you were gonna try inducing her labor, did you watch the video I sent you?"

Amy sighs and points over to Jake's desk. "I'm going to sit down." She announces before leaving her husband stood by the gate into the bullpen with their over-bearing friend.

Jake considers both arguing with him about how he needs to cool it off around Amy because it's _definitely not helping_ and about that they are trying to induce her labor, that was the whole reason Amy was here and out of breath, but he decides maybe that's not the best option because it would only make his friend worse (not that it seemed possible but knowing Charles he would definitely be worse).

Instead, the taller detective shakes his head slowly and walks past his friend. "No, Charles I didn't watch the video because what you send is always the graphic version of what you can find online."

He goes over to Rosa and questions her about why he needed to come in at 8:30 in the morning and she tells him with the least amount of enthusiasm possible before going off to his desk and starting what she had told him he needed to do. It was only a stack of paperwork from the last case he worked before he requested time off before the baby got here which he had tried to ignore and put off before he left, however apparently Holt wasn't having that and needed the paperwork finished.

It takes him about two and a half hours to complete as he spends most of the time talking with Amy and answering over-the-top questions from Charles and Scully across the bullpen. When he's finally finished, he gives it over to Holt before he and Amy left again to make the thirty-minute walk back.

Half-way home, however, Jake offers to make a pitstop to get something to eat because of the fact they hadn't really had anything this morning before they left. Amy immediately takes up on her husband's offer, making him laugh at her sudden urgency for food.

"I promise though, it won't be for spicy food again so you don't have to worry about being up until two-thirty with really bad heartburn." Jake says with a chuckle as he looks around the street for anywhere they could stop to eat.

She smiles and follows him when he finds one that is actually open at almost lunchtime on a Monday morning. "Well, that's good for both of us then." She remarks.

Once they had placed their orders in the practically empty restaurant, Jake leans forward against the table. "So it was probably a good couple miles we walked."

She smiles widely, leaning forward slightly too but not against the table. "You are very clearly compensating for that, Jake."

He shakes his head, sitting back with a large smile on his face. "No, it's like a mile to the precinct a mile back, and two is counted as a couple. When we get back home we would have walked for a total hour of time. That's got to have done something."

Amy sighs quietly. "We won't know if it has until the contractions start, and so far there is nada."

Jake still smiles in her direction. "There will be, don't you worry."

When they get home, they wait. They walk around the apartment and sit on the couch waiting to see if something starts but by the end of the day, the only thing that is hurting is their legs and ankles - Amy's more swollen than they usually are.

* * *

**Nov 17th, 2020 (40wks, 6d)**

Jake sits on the chair in the corner of the nursery, rocking back and forth slightly on the furniture Amy had bought for late-night nursing and attempting to get the baby back to sleep, looking through his phone on the websites he had looked on a few nights previously in the hopes of reading something he had missed before that might give clues on how to do each thing properly.

Amy is almost a week overdue and he knows she's getting frustrated about it - he is too. He tries not to think about the risk of something going wrong increasing every day but at least twice today his mind had wandered over there - make that three times today.

The internet isn't helping the situation either. Every website has the same ten suggestions and it's beginning to annoy him, surely there must be more ways to induce labor at home without using something that could cause more harm than good.

When his eyes fall on suggestion number four of the website he swears just copied the last one for the fun of it he can't help but scoff a little under his breath as he thinks how on earth would that be possible with Amy being full-term and measuring at almost forty-two weeks. That is until he begins reading the reasons as to why it might work. He notes how all the actual scientific evidence as to how this method could work, and he realizes it's the only one that shows somewhat good results too. Also, who wouldn't want the extra intimacy with their other half before a baby was to be born?

He stands from the chair and goes over to the couch, leaning over the back and greeting his wife with a smile. "I found another way we can get you into labor." He says before handing her the phone to read the information herself.

She takes the phone in interest and reads the top before smiling subtly. "Jake, sex is what got us into this mess."

Jake shrugs with a blank face. "Start it with sex, end it with sex. It's like a circle that way."

Amy puts her hands up to her face to hide the smile and growing red against her face whilst shaking her head slightly. "You hurt my head sometimes."

The detective laughs quietly as he walks around the couch and sits beside her, reading over her shoulder the information still placed on the screen. "There are some scientific reasons though as to why it might work," he says before pointing out the small words in front of them, "Sperm contains - I'm not even gonna try and pronounce that word - which is a hormone that can help dilate and the act of sex gives off oxytocin which can help jumpstart contractions."

Suddenly Amy's lips are against his and she's running her hands up to his neck, placing them comfortably where they usually sat against his shoulders. He turns to his side as he puts his hands against her waist, pulling her close as far as she could go without pushing the large bump too far into his middle but as quick as it started, Amy pulls away suddenly, leaving inches between them.

Jake furrows his eyebrows. "What was that for?" He questions, his voice quiet and a little taken aback.

She smiles with a certain smirk Jake recognizes immediately. "You got really hot just then," she says blankly before standing up as gracefully as she could before grabbing his hand to make him stand too, "Come with me."

He widens his eyes slightly. "Where are we going?" He asks.

Amy gives him a coy smile as she stops in their tracks to the bedroom. "We're gonna get this baby out."

Later that night Jake enters the bedroom holding a bowl filled with pineapple chunks per Amy's request. It was one of the things that might work according to the hundreds of websites they had looked through but at this point, he's starting to disagree with every word written on all the sites about what can kickstart labor, but not to mention the fact after he had suggested trying pineapple she had begun craving it so they would end up trying it whether it would work or not.

He smiles as he hands her the bowl and she takes it with a broad grin before he goes over to the other side of the bed and joins her under the comforter.

She practically inhales one of the chunks and it makes Jake chuckle as he watched her in wonder. She quickly catches his gaze and shrugs her shoulders. "What's so funny?" She wonders, her mouth on the verge of being full with pineapple, "It's good."

Jake can't help but laugh again. "So you're deciding to take it in like it's air?"

She pauses for a moment to clear her mouth before she gives her husband a look. "You try being pregnant, then you'll understand."

"Babe, you and I both know it is physically impossible for me to be pregnant." Jake adds, the smile still imprinted on his face.

They sit in silence for a moment as Jake reaches on to the bedside table on his side for his phone before catching a slight drop in Amy's face in the corner of his eye. He places the phone back down to his side immediately as he turns back to face her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ames, are you okay?"

She nods her head without waiting a beat to think about it, gaining an unsure look from her husband. She thinks about her answer a little more and then slowly shakes her head. "Maybe, I'm not too sure."

Jake sits up straighter as he reaches his hands out and places them on top of hers. "What's wrong? Is it a contraction?"

"What? No, it's not, I haven't felt any at all." She says with a slight laugh. Amy then hesitates for a moment, placing the bowl of pineapple on the bedside table to her left and then answering her husband's somewhat-worried-sounding question. "I just don't see why he doesn't want to come out. We're all ready for him, but it's like he doesn't want to meet us."

He quickly shakes his head. "That isn't true at all, I'm sure he's so excited to meet you, it's just not his time yet."

She shrugs. "I don't care if it's not his time, Jake, he's done. And I'm so done with being pregnant, I want to meet our son."

Jake smiles subtly as he looks to his wife sadly. "So do I, but we've just got to wait a little longer, the doctor said they won't keep him in there too much longer whether he likes it or not." He says with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Amy only deadpans him, however. "We tried so hard to get pregnant with him, and now he's refusing to come out. It's like the universe keeps coming up with ways to stop us from having kids." She sighs.

"Now you know that's crazy, right. If the universe really didn't want us to have kids we wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place. He'll get here, Ames, I promise."

She leans forward and places a chaste kiss against his lips. He smiles widely when they part as she keeps her hand up on his neck. "I love you." She says, a smile wide on her face too.

"I love you too," Jake reciprocates before placing another quick kiss against his wife's lips, "And so does our son."

* * *

**Nov 18th, 2020 (41wks, 0d)**

Jake grudgingly opened his eyes as his hand hit the empty side of the bed beside him. He sits up slowly with furrowed eyebrows as he looks behind him. They had gone to bed at around ten-thirty so they had only been asleep an hour or so but he lies back down in an attempt to fall back asleep knowing she had probably more than likely gone to the bathroom again. It's a couple of minutes later however when he sits up again when she doesn't waddle back through the bedroom door before he rolls himself out of bed.

He goes out into the living room seeing the light in the corner of the room on and he finds Amy sat on the couch looking at her phone intently. She's wearing the plaid shirt he had discarded on their bedroom floor when they got ready for bed earlier on over her pajama shirt and the blanket that very occasionally is sat on the back of the couch around her feet and her legs before coming to a halt under the large bump.

He goes over and leans against the back of the couch, bringing her attention up from her phone. "What are you doing up?"

She places her hand on top of the ever-growing belly and laughs a little. "I couldn't sleep, baby thought it would be a great time to start doing somersaults," she replies, making Jake chuckle a little too, "And I have to pee every time I lie down."

Jake walks around the furniture and joins his wife under the blanket. He's quiet for a moment before looking up to her as she speaks instead.

"Is there really nothing else we can do to start labor? We can't have done everything, what about that thing they tell you not to do?"

He furrows his brows. "Castor oil? There's a reason they say not to try that one, Ames, you know that very reason."

She shrugs lightly. "Well it might work, so why not try it?"

"But yet it might not and you will be left very uncomfortable." Jake reasons, making Amy sigh.

They had tried everything: walking, spicy food, pineapple, relaxing, more walking, not even sex had worked. Their doctor's advice hadn't been great either, she had just said to be patient and let the baby decide when he was ready to come out. They hadn't done much today, in the thought that maybe not trying so hard will give them the result they wanted, but not even sitting around in sweatpants and sitting on the couch for the majority of the day had worked. The websites had said to be patient when trying the stuff, it didn't always work straight away, but it's almost been a week for pete's sake, why isn't any of it working?

Suddenly Amy's voice breaks him out of his trance. "Why doesn't he want to come out, Jake?" She questions, her voice cracking a little.

Jake quickly runs his hand up to her back, rubbing along her shoulder blade in an attempt to comfort her as he notes the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't know." He sighs, looking down to the couch as he debates saying something else in his head, or if he should say anything else in the first place, so to be safe he stays quiet.

They both stay quiet for a minute or two, Jake still rubbing her back, before Amy reaches her hand forward to click the button on her phone, making the screen light up to check the time. Jake looks up from staring at the couch cushion underneath him to see it too and they both smile to the picture as Amy's lock screen. It's one of them both, holding up one of the very first ultrasound pictures they got what feels like both weeks and years ago.

Amy breaks the silence as she begins to stand up, tearing the blanket away from them both and flinging it over her shoulder cautiously to place it on the back of the couch again. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Jake nods, getting himself up from the couch before helping Amy up too. He places a small kiss on her forehead and pulls her into a small hug. "He'll get here soon, I can feel it."

She can't help but smile. "No offense but your intuition is awful."

He gives her a flash of a hurt look spread across his face before he smiles and nods his head. "You are very correct but I don't know what to tell you, I've just got this feeling."

"Alright, whatever you say." Amy replies, already walking ahead of him back through to the bedroom.

* * *

**Nov 19th, 2020 (41wks, 1d)**

They had gotten back twenty minutes ago but Amy was still feeling a little out of breath from the two-hour walk they had decided to take this morning (well, more like Amy decided for them to take this morning) after their once every three days appointment with their doctor. She had said that Amy still seemed to be carrying the baby a little high and that might have been a reason that the inducing labor attempts had failed - that or the baby was already very stubborn - so Amy had suggested a long walk to see if that would cause the baby to drop.

In the short time they had been home, she already feels as though that maybe they were successful in getting the baby to drop, but she isn't feeling anything other than the braxton hicks that she had been feeling for the past two months. Although when the first practice contraction hit a few minutes after they got home Jake had freaked out worse than he did when she first started feeling them eight-weeks ago.

But that was it. Two braxton hicks in the time since they had walked through the door and a lot of pain on her feet and ankles. Boy was she ready for this pregnancy to be over.

Jake hands her a glass of water and sits beside her on the couch. "How are your feet?" He questions.

She sighs. "Swollen and painful," she replies before taking a gulp of the water, "We shouldn't have walked for two hours."

He pauses for a brief moment before gazing down to the bump and then looking back up to her. "Well it looks like he's dropped, that's a good sign." He says with a small smile.

"Why are we still doing all of this?" She wonders, putting the glass of water on the coffee table and causing a set of furrowed eyebrows to look back to her with confusion, "Obviously none of it is working, if it was we would have a baby at home and I wouldn't feel like there's a bowling ball in my pelvis."

Jake reaches his hand out and places them in hers. "I know this bit sucks, but he's gonna be here by this time next week, the doctor said that if nothing happens by Monday we're gonna be induced in the hospital anyway, just think about that." He says.

She smiles in his direction. "I... I'm exhausted." She says with a sudden drop in her face.

He sighs quietly. "Me too."

"Then why don't we just stop trying to put me into labor and just relax?" Amy questions, furrowing her eyebrows subtly.

Jake widens his eyes slightly. "You'd be okay with just waiting it out?" He wonders.

She nods, tightening her grasp on his hands in hers. "Yeah, we should be enjoying this minimal amount of time we have just the two of us, who knows when we'll be able to do it again."

He smiles and leans in a little closer, nodding along with her. "Okay, yeah, let's just wait for him to make his debut."

Amy closes the distance between them and places her lips against his, her hands finding their way up to the side of his face like usual, his hands finding their comfortable position on her waist, bringing her in as far as she could go. She smiled against his lips when it became a little more intense as she slowly sat herself up a little further. He delved into the kiss as his hands wandered up and down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine, before moving his lips down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind him.

She focuses her hands down to his shirt buttons but her attention is ripped away from that task as Jake quickly locks his lips against hers again before she managed to undo more than three. He turned her face up to the side as she began trailing her hands down southward instead, fumbling her fingers with his belt. When she ripped it from the loops on his jeans and threw it behind her so it landed on the arm of the couch she pulls away briefly to catch her breath and speak.

"Should we - try this one - more time - just in case?" She wonders in between long pauses for long, heavy kisses.

He nods quickly, sliding his hand under the bottom of her shirt to feel the skin underneath as Amy begins working on the buttons on his shirt again, freeing each one of them before tugging the material from his shoulders and discarding it beside them. She then works on the button and fly of his jeans, causing him to moan out in relief at the release of the built-up pressure that had quickly come into effect when this had all began and she smirks into their connected lips at the noise.

Jake breaks the kiss suddenly to pull Amy's shirt off over her head and he smiles like a horny teenager as he looks to her. "You are gorgeous." He whispers, the smile present on his lips, spread across his face widely.

She snatches her shirt from his hands and throws it down to the floor before pulling him in for another deepened kiss as she started to pull down the already loosened pants, which resulted in him kicking them off as he sat up on his knees into the couch cushion below him and unclasped the hook of her bra, throwing it down on to the floor along with the mix of other discarded clothes.

* * *

**Nov 20th, 2020 (41wks, 2d)**

"Should I start the timer?" Had been a frequent and recurring question she ad heard out of her husband's mouth every time she had a braxton hick. It was twelve-forty-six and she had lost count of the number of times she had heard it come from him since they got up three hours ago. She was aware of the fact she seemed to be having them a little more than usual but there were days like that - where more would come than others.

But no matter how many times she told herself not to get her hopes up and wish they were something they're not, she can't shake the feeling that maybe something is up with this.

So in the pain of the all-too-familiar sensation, Amy nods her head, mumbling through her teeth. "Yeah, start the timer."

Jake pounces into action, leaving the kitchen quickly and grabbing her phone from the couch and starting the contraction timer Amy had downloaded six weeks ago in case it happened - at the time, she was sure that she would go into labor early, Santiago's are always early, but Jake had then smugly reminded her that the kid was half-him and that Peralta's are _always_ late and of course he had to be right.

He rushes back into the kitchen and places the phone down on the kitchen counter before taking her hand again, letting her squeeze down on it a little. "This might be it, babe."

She shakes her head and leans into his shoulder. "We don't know for sure, don't get too excited."

It did feel as though that if this was the real deal, it would happen now, when they had agreed to stop trying to induce her labor and let the universe decide when it was to happen. That just seemed as though it would be very fitting toward them.

But she didn't want to get her hopes up if it wasn't the real deal.

Once the braxton hick was over, Jake called the doctor to let her know what was going on. She had told them to keep timing them and to call her if they got between five and seven minutes apart, that was when it was real, and she said just to try and relax until then. He thanks her and hangs up the phone before looking at Amy with a wide grin.

He pulls her in for a hug and kisses lightly against the top of her head. "Even the doctor thinks this might be the real thing, Ames, we're gonna have a baby."

She was gonna tell him that sometimes doctors are wrong and that they don't have superpowers to be able to sense stuff like this, but before she can the thought of being able to finally hold their baby stops her as she can't help the smile grow on her lips. "We're gonna have a baby."

Jake pushes her away and smiles widely to her, placing his hands on the large bump and feeling a small kick from their son under the palm of one of his hands. "I am so proud of you."

Amy nods a few times. "You are not allowed to stop saying that." She says, her voice a little stern but there's still the small smile plastered on her face.

"Copy." He responds almost immediately.

When another one hits Amy doesn't even need to tell Jake to press the button, she imagines he knows by the fact she begins squeezing down against his hand again, much harder than it had been at lunchtime.

It was now four and at this point, Jake had pretty deep nail marks indented into his knuckles and there has been the occasional time he swears she's bearing down hard enough to break a bone in his hand.

As he presses the green button on the screen to say another contraction had started, he looks at the time between this one and the last one: 6 mins 13 seconds. "Okay, that's between five and seven, I'm gonna call the doctor."

He does when the contraction is over, when he has both his hands free again, and she says to get to the hospital. He nods and hangs up, telling her that she'll see them there soon before he jumps up from the couch and runs down the hall to the nursery and picks up the bag sat by the door waiting for this moment. When he goes back through to the living room to find Amy still sat in the same spot.

He approaches the back of the couch and furrows his brows. "Ames, we've got to go to the hospital."

She looks up to him and nods, getting up to her feet before stopping suddenly on her way around the couch.

Jake drops the bag on the floor and goes over, taking her hand into his. "What's wrong?" He questions, his voice filled with concern.

There's a pause in her response before she mumbles quietly. "I think my waters just broke."

His eyes widen but a smile grows on his face. "Seriously?"

She nods shakily. "Yeah, seriously."

"We're really having a baby." Jake says, his voice soft.

She takes a brief moment to respond as she places her hand again on the large belly and then looks up to Jake with a wide smile, keeping one hand in his. "We really are."

Jake lets go and grabs the bag from the floor again and begins walking toward the door. "Let's go then."

Amy quickly cuts in. "I've got to change first, Jake, I'm not going out there looking like I've peed myself."

He nods. "Yeah, of course, do that first."

The apartment is quiet for a minute as Amy goes through to the bedroom to change as Jake stands by the door waiting. When she doesn't come back out after a minute or so, he goes back down the hall and knocks on the door.

"Ames, are you okay?" He asks, peering his head through as he opens the door slowly.

She deadpans him. "You don't have to knock when you come in here." She says, her arms slightly crossed.

He nods subtly. "Noted, should we go now?"

Suddenly Amy goes quiet, looking around the room. "Are you sure we weren't supposed to wait until the contractions are five minutes apart?"

Jake shrugs, walking closer toward her. "It doesn't matter now anyway, your water broke, we've got to go now."

"But we're not ready to have a baby, Jake," Amy says quickly, her voice changing drastically, "We're just not ready."

He goes over and takes her hands again, giving her a gentle smile. "Of course we're ready for him, we've been ready for weeks."

She shakes her head. "We're not, we don't even have a name yet, how can we be prepared to take care of a human baby when we don't even have a name for him?" She questions.

Jake smiles a little, unable to hold it back as his wife spirals about _her_ not being ready for something. "If anyone is more prepared to have this baby, it's you. You've made a huge binder about what we should be doing, milestones he should hit in his first year, how to baby-proof the apartment when he starts crawling and you've made me memorize it too, every obstacle we might face is covered in that binder and we know everything we need to know about newborns - we even know not to take too long changing his diaper otherwise he'll pee on us, we know how to change his diapers, how to swaddle him and everything else we need to know," he tells her quickly, "We are ready for him, I promise you."

Amy nods slowly before her face stops suddenly. "But what about -" She begins before he cuts her off.

"Ah, no, we know it, and as for his name, we can pick it with him and when you're not in labor." He says.

She smiles with peace wiped across her face. "Okay, yeah, you're right." She says calmly as she stands on her toes, pressing her lips against his softly and wrapping her arms around his neck. It's cut very brief when Amy rips away, swiftly moving her hand down and placing it against the side of the large bump.

"Ow, shit." She grumbles under her breath as Jake's face drops to concern as he puts his hand on top of hers.

She puts her head against his shoulder, gripping onto his hand on her side as he rubs up and down her back with his other as she tries to keep her breathing steady until the sensation fades away luckily not that long after it started.

Once it has, She lifts her head back up slowly to avoid headrush before nodding to signal to him it had finished. He smiles sympathetically and kisses her forehead again before speaking up.

"Come on, let's go." He says, leading her out of the bedroom slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a writer's lifeblood, I'm really interested to know what you've thought of this! Thank you so much for ready and please remember to stay inside and keep yourself and others safe, it really does help stop the spread of covid-19. I love you all, I'll see you again soon.


End file.
